rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden
| tribes = | place = 5/18 | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 26 }} Aiden is a contestant from . Aiden entered the game unaware of his surroundings, and his overall inactivity led to him becoming the most invisible contestant to date. His original alliance members consisting of the outcasts on the David tribe were picked off early, yet Aiden himself managed to make a deep run in the game, only to be voted out from one vote at the final five. Profile Name (Age): Aiden (13) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Best Previous Placement: 2nd place in Alex’s thing How was your experience? I didn’t know what I was doing Do you have what it takes to beat a Goliath? idk what a Goliath is Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I’m gonna win cause I’m awesome Survivor Aiden started out on the David tribe with other contestants who had not yet won yet. Right out of the gate, Aiden was deemed a weak link for his inactivity, though some suspected Aiden's quietness to be part of his game as he had previously placed second in Alex's ORG, which seemed very good for an inactive. Unfortunately, David lost the first Immunity Challenge and was sent to Tribal Council. Surprisingly, Aiden's name was hardly brought up as a possible vote-off because of SRV's explosive personality. The tribe seemed split; SRV's side and Bray's side. Both sides targeted their leader with Aiden ultimately siding with SRV. With Aiden's flip, SRV was able to get the upper hand. At the next challenge, SRV single-handedly won immunity for David, avoiding Tribal Council for one more cycle. SRV ended up performing horribly in the next challenge and cost David the win. Dexter, Alyssa, and Troy had formed a strong alliance at this point and did not seem like they were going to flip on each other. Once again, they targeted SRV. Aiden sided with Dexter's alliance and SRV was sent home. From this point on, Aiden hardly went online and was just Dexter and Alyssa's puppet. He ended up making a deep run in the merge thanks to being perceived as basically no threat at all. Although seemingly a lock for the Final Three, Aiden found himself blindsided when an idol was played on both Dexter and Z, leaving Aiden with one vote and thus eliminated in a 1-0 vote. At the Final Tribal Council, Aiden voted for his ally Dexter to win and contributed to his unanimous victory. Voting History In Episode 1, the vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Bray and SRV, forcing a revote. Aiden did not change his vote on the revote. In Episode 13, Z used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Aiden's vote against him. Trivia * Aiden is the youngest contestant from . ** He is also the youngest jury member by date of birth. ** He is the first contestant to be the youngest contestant of a season and still reach the merge. Abby from reached the merge in his original season, though was youngest contestant in his second season. He would be followed by Jeeven in . * Aiden is one of five contestants to be eliminated by only one vote, discounting three-person Tribal Councils where two people can only vote for each other. The others are Hannibal in , Sommer in , Morgan in , and Celtics in . * A running gag in David vs. Goliath was Vinny and Alex spamming "Pory," referring to Aiden only writing the name Pory with no other commentary behind his voting confessionals. * Aiden was set as an alternate for David vs. Goliath, but was ultimately added to the main cast. ** The other alternate for David vs. Goliath was someone named Sam. When it was revealed that a spot was open for the season, Rob reached out to him, but received no response. This led to Rob asking Alex if Aiden would be able to join the season last minute, which landed Aiden a spot on the season. * Aiden is the younger brother of and contestant Alex as well as contestant Devin. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Youngest Contestants Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:David vs. Goliath Jury Members Category:David Tribe Category:Sangmin Tribe Category:5th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath